1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a picture signal processing method and device, a picture signal supplying method and device, a television receiver, a record player and a picture signal receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use motion vectors transmitted as part of an MPEG signal both in an MPEG decoder and in post-processing circuitry to enhance an MPEG decoder output signal, e.g. by doubling the field-rate. See International Patent Application No. WO-A-97/46022, section V, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,736.